


Only For Tonight

by TragicLove



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018/19 [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: He didn’t normally do these things. In fact, he’d never done them before. Zac Hanson was a lot of things, but a cheater wasn’t one of them.





	Only For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night, so it might very well be terrible. 
> 
> Bingo prompt is anonymous hookup.

He didn’t normally do these things. In fact, he’d never done them before. Zac Hanson was a lot of things, but a cheater wasn’t one of them. 

A short fuse, sure. A fighter, maybe. Unapologetically grounded in his beliefs, absolutely. But, a cheater? Never. 

He’d been with his wife since before he even had a drivers license and he’d never once stepped a toe outside of their marriage. Sure, he’d thought about it. About how easy it would be to lay eyes on a girl after a show, whisper something nice into her ear. She’d meet him at his hotel, he’d take her to his room and see if sex with someone else really would be all that different. But, he never had, because he _wasn’t_ a cheater. 

Zac Hanson knew who he was. He knew what his life path was, what it had been since he was too young to even understand what a life path was. But, all of that was changing, soon Zac Hanson would be someone new, someone unrecognizable to even himself. 

He’d gotten the call earlier that day, conveniently right before it was time to go on stage. She - he couldn’t even think her name right then - had filed for divorce. Packed herself and the kids up and left the house - left the whole goddamn state - and thought that right then was the best time to _let him know_. 

So now, there he was, standing on the tour bus, looking out the window at the small crowd of girls standing on the sidewalk waiting for him or one of his brothers to come out and give them a fleeting amount of attention. It was exhausting sometimes, spending two hours on the stage giving the crowd everything he had, every ounce of physical and emotional energy inside of him was given to them night after night, and then they always wanted more. They wanted the selfies, the conversation, the autographs. He got it, he really did, and most nights he didn’t mind, but nights like this, when his head was cloudy, the depression he normally had such a good reign on seeping in, the last thing he wanted to do was spend any amount of time being told how great he was by people who didn’t know the first real thing about him. 

He was glad that the windows of the bus were tinted and they couldn’t see him, standing there with his arms crossed, moving a piece of gum around in his mouth. He was looking from face to face, rolling his eyes at some, he’d have to pretend he was thrilled to see a couple of them, the ones who were there night after night, claiming to be superfans, dedicated to the music. But, he saw some of the shit they spewed online, entitled statements, baseless ideas that one or another of them were _totally_ flirting with them at the last show. Fill in the blank Hanson was _so_ into them. They had _such_ a connection. Never a genuine thing to say to him, or either of the other two. As far as Zac knew, it was all about nothing, and he’d be far from crying if he never saw them again. He was slowly deciding to strip his clothes off, climb up on his bunk, not do the whole smile and socialize thing, when he saw her. 

She was a few feet from the rest of the crowd, leaning up against the brick of the building. She was holding a phone in her hand, her eyes on the screen. Long, dark hair flowed over her shoulders, a university sweatshirt pulled over her just-right curves. A second later, Taylor walked out the doors of the venue just feet from her and the rest of the crowd burst into excited chatter, calling his name, practically begging for him to stop, take some pictures, give them some attention. Zac didn’t miss it when she briefly looked up at the rest of the crowd and rolled her eyes before looking back down at her phone. 

He needed to get closer to her. 

Zac moved towards the door of the bus, nearly colliding with Taylor as he climbed onto it. 

“Whoa, buddy. What’s got you moving so fast?” Taylor pulled the door shut behind him, moving past Zac and placing the things he was holding in his hands down. 

“I’m gonna go out there, they’ll never leave if one of us doesn’t.”

“There’s not too many of them,” Taylor shrugged. “It’s cold, so they’re trickling off. If you wait, there’ll be less of them.”

“I think I’m gonna go now,” Zac shrugged, his eyes moving to the window. She was still there. 

“Well, put this on,” Taylor grabbed a zip-up hoodie off the couch and tossed it to Zac. 

Zac pulled the hoodie on, zipping it to his chest before pushing the door open and stepping out into the crowd. They all cheered as if The Queen of England just stepped out of the gates of Buckingham Palace and he grinned despite himself. They were nothing if not excitable. 

He took pictures, signed ticket stubs, keeping his eye on the girl the whole time. As he moved through the crowd, giving them what they wanted, he made sure to tell all of them that Taylor and Isaac weren’t coming out tonight, they were safe to leave. The crowd trickled down to almost nothing, Zac giving each and every single one whatever they asked for, if it meant they’d walk away, let him get to the person he’d really come out to see. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, it was just him, a few hesitant stragglers, and her. She was still leaning up against the brick wall, her eyes on her phone. She hadn’t looked up at him once, despite him willing her to with his mind. 

“What about you?” He called over to her, smiling when she finally took her eyes off of her phone and put them on him. “You want an autograph? A photo?”

“Oh,” she spoke, looking around and then back at him. “I’m- I’m not- I’m just waiting for my friend.”

“Well, where is she?” He tilted his head, his smile not faltering. 

“She’s still inside. Talking to some guy,” she shrugged. “I just tagged along with her tonight, I’m not- I don’t really-“ she shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Never mind.”

“You’re not a fan,” he laughed and she hesitantly smiled. 

“Yeah,” she shrugged, finally pushing herself off the wall and walking closer to where he was standing. “I mean, you guys were great, it’s just that, I didn’t really know you still existed until today, is all.”

“We exist,” he held his arms out at his sides, grinning. “In the flesh.”

“I see that now.”

Zac looked around, grateful that everyone else had finally left. He moved his eyes back to the girl standing a couple of feet in front of him and smiled again, taking two steps forward to close the gap between them. 

“If you don’t want me to kiss you, tell me now,” Zac waited a second, and when the girl didn’t say anything, he slid his hand behind her head and leaned down, letting his lips land on hers. 

They kissed, their lips moving quickly with each other’s, her mouth opening easily for him. It had been so many years since he’d kissed someone who wasn’t his wife, and even before then it had only been a couple of girls. This kiss was different than the ones he’d shared in the past. It was quicker, hungrier, hotter. The girl's hands landed on his back and he could feel her fingernails dig into his sweatshirt just slightly. 

“You wanna,” he pulled back, motioning towards the bus. She nodded quickly, her lips red and swollen, begging Zac to cover them with his own again. 

“Hold on, okay? Just, just stay right here,” he put his hands on her shoulders, leaning in to kiss her quickly one more time. “Don’t leave.”

She nodded again and he turned and stepped onto the bus, his eyes scanning the space before landing on Taylor on the couch, a book in his hands. 

“I need you to leave.”

“Excuse me?” Taylor placed the book down next to him, lifting an eyebrow at Zac. 

“Please, I need you to go. Go back inside and stay there until I text you. Keep Isaac in there too.”

“What? Why?” Taylor shook his head, standing up from the bench. He turned his head and looked out the window and then opened his mouth, turning back to Zac with wide eyes. “No…”

“Just do it, please?”

“You don’t want to hookup with some random girl, Za-“

“That’s exactly what I want to do. I’ve covered for you plenty of times, Tay.”

Taylor looked at him for a few seconds before finally nodding, a sigh leaving his mouth. 

“Alright, you’re right,” he walked towards the door of the bus, turning to look at Zac again. “Just, be safe. I have some, uh...protection. In my bag. If you need it.”

Taylor’s cheeks grew a little pink. He shook his head again and then pushed the door of the bus open, stepping off of it. 

Zac took a breath and then scanned the room for Taylor’s bag. He found it and ruffled through it for a few seconds before finding what he was looking for. He grabbed one of the condoms and slipped it into his back pocket before standing back up and taking another deep breath. He didn’t even know how to be with a woman who wasn’t _her_ , but god damn it, he was going to. 

He walked back off the bus, smiling when she looked up at him, still standing where she was when he’d left her. He closed the space between them, pulling her in for another kiss, before grabbing her hand and walking her onto the bus. 

Once they were inside and he’d shut and locked the door, he turned back to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He moved them slowly down her arms, onto her hips. Her eyes trailed his hands as they moved up her sides, over her breasts. 

“I bet you’re even more beautiful with this off,” he murmured, moving his hands back down to her waist and pushing his fingers underneath her sweatshirt. “Is this okay?”

She nodded, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. He slowly pulled her shirt up, over her stomach, her chest. She lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head. He felt his already hard cock twitch in his jeans at the sight of the lacy pink bra. His hands moved back to her breasts, cupping them gently. They were so much larger than what he was used to and he took a second to feel them before he slid his arms around her, unlatching her bra. He slid the straps down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before letting his hands move back. He ran his fingers over the smooth skin, his thumbs running lightly over her nipples. The soft whimper that met his ears made his breath catch in his throat as he did it again. 

He moved one hand to her back, pulling her closer to him, her mouth parting the second his lips hit hers. 

He felt her hands on his chest, fingers sliding the zipper of his hoodie down, moving to work on the buttons on his shirt. She pushed both shirts off of him together, her cold hands making him draw in a breath when they landed on his back. 

He walked them slowly backwards until they reached the bed at the back of the bus. Zac’s lips moved to her neck, his hands to the button on her jeans. They quickly riddled each other of their pants, Zac pushing her gently back onto the bed and crawling over her. 

“You don’t even know my-“ she started, looking up at him with dark eyes. 

“Not yet,” he whispered, his mouth finding her nipple, his tongue flicking at it a few times. She moaned out loud, her thighs squeezing his hips as her own hips rose off of the bed to meet his. 

“Do you do this with all the girls?” She breathed, a slight tilt to her voice as if she found the question funny. 

“No,” he responded, his mouth moving down to her stomach. It was tanner and curvier than what he was used to, and he didn’t know it until right then, but he liked that. He trailed his mouth over her skin lightly until he reached the inside of her thigh, leaving a tiny bite. She groaned, bucking her hips just slightly. 

His eyes fell on her panties, white, not matching the pink bra he’d rid her of before. They were thin and lacy and he couldn’t help but run his fingers over the material. 

He rubbed her through them, gently at first, pressing down and moving his hand a little faster as she moaned softly. When he looked up, her head was off the bed just slightly, looking down at him, and he smiled, dipping his hand beneath the fabric and moving it to the side. 

She was clean shaven and wet and he felt another twitch behind his boxers. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her right then and there, but he was a gentleman, after all. 

_She_ never let him go down on her, claimed it was gross and unclean. The girl spread out in front of him didn’t seem to have any such reservations, and if the loud groan that filled the air around them when his mouth landed on her, his tongue flicking out, was any indication, she felt exactly the opposite about the subject. 

He worked her, his hands clutching her thighs until she was almost shouting, her thighs pressed firmly to the sides of his face. When he took his mouth away, he felt her body relax, settling down onto the bed beneath them. 

“Was that good?” He whispered, crawling back up her body. 

“God, yeah.”

He pushed his boxers off, kicking them off the end of the bed. His hands grasped her hips and he pulled her to him, kissing her roughly before turning her over so she was on her hands and knees. He slid a hand over her skin, up her back and then slowly back down, the shape of her making him dizzy. 

“You ready?” He asked, his hands gripping her waist. She nodded, turning her head to look back at him and the sight nearly knocked him over. 

He slid into her, cursing low at how tight she was. His fingers dug into her waist as he thrust in and out of her, building a steady pace. 

“You feel so good,” she moaned, grinding back on him. 

“So fucking good,” he growled, dipping his head and kissing her shoulder. 

She bucked back onto him, matching his pace, the sounds coming out of her nothing like the polite, demure sounds he was used to. He could tell he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer and he felt a fleeting wave of embarrassment, before deciding it was more of a challenge, and if there was anything that Zac Hanson loved, it was a challenge. 

His slid his hand around her, his fingers landing on her clit, moving quickly. They were both panting, letting four letter words drop out of their mouths as they moved together. When she came with a loud, gritty moan, she turned her head to look at him and he was done for. He drove into her, sweat dripping down his forehead as he spilled his load into her.

When he was spent, he gave her waist another squeeze before pulling out of her and standing up from the bed. He held his hand out to her, helping her up, picking her jeans up and handing them to her. They dressed, Zac going to the other area of the bus and retrieving her bra and shirt for her. Once she was fully clothed, he pulled her towards him again, kissing her. This time slowly, more chaste. 

“Thank you,” he said, placing a last kiss on her cheek.

She nodded and looked as if she wanted to say something, but he was glad when she seemed to decide against it. He walked her to the door of the bus, pushing it open. 

“Maybe I’ll see you next time I’m in town?”

She walked down the two steps and onto the street before turning to look up at him. She nodded and smiled. 

“Yeah, maybe.”

She turned and started walking up the street, pulling her phone out of her pocket, her eyes on the screen. 

As Zac shut the bus door, turning to walk into the bathroom, he slipped his hands into his back pockets. He pulled something from one of them and looked down at it, cursing himself, his eyes falling shut. 

He’d forgotten to use the condom.


End file.
